


Handcrafted

by JamJar98



Series: Defining This [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJar98/pseuds/JamJar98
Summary: Jack blinked trying to focus on what was in front of her. She'd known that if he ever got her a gift that it would be handmade, but she'd never expected that she'd be this overcome with emotion when he did give it to her. A tag to Face Paint, in which they are forced to face the reality of what they mean to each other.





	Handcrafted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyJibbsOreo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJibbsOreo/gifts).



> A/N: Better late than never, I've had some serious trouble conceiving and then writing this, so might not be my best work.
> 
> Dedicated to Oreo (NerdyJibbsOreo) for holding my hand through this and encouraging me to finish it.
> 
> This isn't edited so be warned.
> 
> Enjoy*

Lazy mornings were ranked very high on her to do list most days. It was wedged somewhere between strong coffee and pestering her lover until he stopped scowling at her and finally smiled. It was a welcome change to finally relax without having to worry about putting a brave face on for the rest of the office. Although she would have preferred it if said lover had been spending the day with her in bed instead of on a destroyer.

The call had come in just as they stumbled through her front door. Both equally tipsy on a bottle of really good wine they'd shared over dinner. The first call had gone straight to voicemail, both of them far more concerned about getting each other naked than answering the phone.

Silence had lasted no longer than a heartbeat before the phone stared ringing again. He'd kissed her long and slow, tempting her into doing it right there in the foyer before he left. The idea of exploiting the exhibitionist that lurked in his suggestion had been enticing.

McGee's panicked voice over the phone had been enough to break their mood. The last she saw of him was his dark eyes and the promise that he'd make it up to her.

That had been four days ago.

Jack moaned softly as she stretched, spending her birthday alone was something she was accustomed to by now. The day hadn't been that exciting to celebrate in years, at least not since she'd joined the Army. The first year she'd been in DC had been bittersweet, spending the day staring at the three men who'd gone to hell with her, but never made it back.

No one really knew when her birthday was. She hated smiling at everyone and pretending that everything was just great. Leon knew better than wishing her well; she'd usually find a card with good wishes signed with his and the kids' names.

A part of her had secretly hoped that Gibbs would be with her this year, even if she didn't celebrate. Just knowing he was close when the nightmares settled in was enough to make her consider doing something. A part of her had hoped he'd know even if no one told him what today was.

Fate, luck – whatever, it wasn't on her side. Instead, she was determined to sleep in as late as possible. Even that seemed doomed from the start. The first warm rays of sunlight swept lazily across her bedroom floor, not quite hot yet, but warm enough to heat her large bedroom.

What had woken her wasn't determined yet. Instinct had told her something was off. She'd been listening to her surroundings for the last few minutes, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. In the distance she could hear the neighbor's dog bark, most likely at the paperboy making his rounds. A car door closed a few seconds later, and she knew that the sweet young nurse from next door was on her way to work, like every other Saturday morning.

Letting out a soft sigh, she pulled the covers a little higher under her chin. The soft Marine t-shirt she had on filled her senses with his scent, a musky blend of wood and _Old Spice_. Her toes curled in satisfaction as she realized his pillow smelled the same. She wasn't going to contemplate her attachment to him with the fact that she was hugging his pillow.

Gibbs phoned her last night, sounding extremely irritated. He'd grumbled continuously about something to do with his team. They were stranded on a destroyer indefinitely. There was no other choice but to spend the time alone.

If only she could get another hour or two of shut eye she'd be happy. Burying her nose in his pillow, she tried to relax enough to finally drift back to sleep.

She wasn't sure whether she'd been asleep or not. She felt inexplicably tired, but the heat radiating through her curtains was proof enough that she'd been asleep an hour at least.

Jack huffed quietly. There was no point in denying that her restlessness was due to him not being in the same bed. She avoided attachments, but he'd wormed his way under her skin and right past her defenses, with all his bravado and cover-hogging tendencies.

The light brush of something oddly soft against the bottom of her foot had her stiffening at once.

_No!_

The unfortunate encounter she'd had with a large rodent still made her skin crawl.

Gibbs had been at her side faster than she could blink, trying to hide the limp in his knee as he assessed whether she was hurt or not. The resounding belly laugh he graced her with was enough to rid any and all sympathy she'd had towards him. That night he had repented, using every trick up his sleeve to make her toes curl.

Swallowing down the urge to kick and scream, she stealthily inched her foot away. Sliding her hand under her pillow, she felt around for her Glock.

"Shit."

It was barely audible as the word slipped out. There was no time to focus on the implication of what it meant that her trusty Glock wasn't within reach. There was potentially a rabbit sized rat in her bed and her big, burly man was nowhere near to chase the damn thing away.

Grabbing the edge of the covers, she prepared to throw herself across the room to the nearest object that could be flung at the vile creature under her covers. She could feel the tell tale tingle of panic run up her spine as she felt yet another brush with something furry.

The terrified yelp died on her lips.

The gentle breeze sweeping through the room carried the scent of _Old Spice_ with it. Wrenching one eye open, she could just make out the figure sitting at the foot of the bed. Biting her lip, she glared at him.

"Ow!" Jethro snapped as she kicked his thigh. "What ya do that for?"

Muttering under her breath she closed her eyes, tugging the covers up under her chin and snuggling into the softness. She could hear him grumble as he yanked on the covers. Clutching them against her chest, she buried her nose in the soft duvet, hiding the smile on her lips. She felt the bed dip as he moved around, jostling her on purpose.

The cold hand under her shirt was what finally made her give up all pretense of sleep. Mewling softly and stretching her muscles she rolled onto her back, bleary eyes blinking open.

Jethro watched contentedly as she stretched her body out against his, smooth tanned legs curling with his jean clad ones. He pulled her warm body against his, luxuriating the tenderness of her touch as she wormed a small hand under his shirt. She dragged her nails over his stomach, causing him to groan softly.

Four days without her had been torture, his body had been humming like a turbo jet whenever he thought about how he had left things. The idea of stripping her naked and making up for lost time was extremely tempting.

Sliding his fingers in her hair, he cupped the back of her head. He slipped his tongue right past her lips, she was inexplicably warm against him as she pulled him closer by his polo shirt. Sliding his other hand in her panties, she gasped against his lips. He smiled against her lips, enjoying the way her thighs clamped down on his hand.

"Cold."

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek. Pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, he pulled away, smirking at the disappointed noise she made. He watched as she tried to regulate her breathing, hot against his lips.

"There a reason you're not dressed, Lieutenant?"

Whiskey brown eyes glared at him. "You got balls, Gunny, talking to a superior like that."

The boyish smile he gave her was the remnants of the little troublemaker he used to be as a child. The arrogance would piss her off if she was still in the Army, occasionally it still did. But when said arrogance came from one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she preferred to think that the fluttering in her belly was due to his icy blue eyes rather than her feelings for him.

Pulling the covers with him as he got up, he looked at her appreciatively. Long toned legs contrasted greatly with the pale covers. He watched as she stretched, the shirt riding up her midriff enough to tempt him. If it hadn't been for his pride in the legendary self control he possessed, she'd be naked and begging.

"You got ten minutes."

* * *

They tried to avoid he throngs of people, lingering at a few stalls a little longer than necessary. He glared ever so often when Jack tugged on his shirt to move him out of the way for some hyperactive group of teenagers. The forceful tug on the tail of his shirt had him taking a step back to let a young couple pass by them.

Jack pressed her hand flat against his back, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch. She smiled as he grumbled under his breath, the throaty sound sending a tingle up her spine. Slipping her arm around his waist, she pressed herself tightly against him. She could see him watch her out of the corner of his eye. Smiling, she leaned up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, a small reward for his limited patience.

"It's your own fault." The glare was the only response she would get from him. Raising a perfect eyebrow at him, she poked him in the chest lightly. "Was your idea to come here after all."

The glare darkened, but he didn't dare say anything. The vendor waved from the back of her little tent grabbing Jack's attention again. He was left alone once more to browse through the collection of antique books.

The welcoming ocean breeze rattled the makeshift tent, drawing his attention towards the sparkling water.

The impromptu visit to the Virginia coastline had been his way of taking her mind off what her birthday signified for her. Leon had mentioned that the day would fall on a Saturday this year. The revelation had been unexpected, his first instinct was to ignore what was implied, but the knowing smile Leon gave him proved that he was caught.

The esteemed Director hadn't collaborated on why he had dropped that tit bit of information, he'd simply dropped the subject and had moved on to whatever pressing matter they were dealing with.

Armed with that information he'd noticed the change in her behavior. She was more snippy than usual, the sass she'd throw his way for being stubborn lacked all the humor she usually injected. Stuck on a destroyer, he had made it a point to call her whenever he could manage to get some privacy. Or at least as much privacy as a ship with 300 souls would allow. The team had started questioning why he was hogging the satellite phone so much, all three of them had been told to mind their own business.

He could only assume that there was a reason behind Leon's decision to tell him about when Jack's birthday was. There was a lot of history between the two of them, and most of it involved a strong willed Jack Sloane.

A small hand slipped in his, fingers twining together as she dragged him behind her. The warm breeze played with the loose summer dress she had on. There was a slit up the side that revealed one long tanned leg if the wind caught it just right. The wiggling of her fingers between his loosened his grip enough to let go of her hand. He was left with a small pink gift bag dangling by its strings off his fingers.

"Jack." He growled as he watched her bat her pretty brown eyes at him, a smug grin curving her lips.

"It suits you, Cowboy."

Peaking inside the small bag, he glared at the little trinkets that only a Forensic Psychologist would find interesting.

She disappeared inside another little stall. Glaring at the bright pink bag, he wondered when exactly Jack had managed the wrap him around her finger the way she did. He could glare at her all he liked, but the chances of him giving her the bag back was slim. She wanted him to carry it, and he was going to carry the _damn_ thing even if it killed him.

It was hardly a few minutes before Jack was at his side again. She was wrapped around his arm, head resting on his shoulder as they navigated the last remaining stalls. Pressing a kiss to the top her head, he tightened his grip on the silly pink bag.

"Boss?"

They both froze. They weren't exactly hiding their relationship, but weren't advertising it either.

"Ibbs!"

Tim McGee stood somewhat slack jawed, unperturbed by his babbling twins as they demanded to be placed on the ground. The sharp smack from his wife jolted him enough to at least respond to his boss' gruff greeting. He shot Delilah a wide-eyed glance as he carefully set the twins on their own feet. Everyone had been speculating on whether Gibbs and Jack were something more than just 'good friends'.

Ellie had theorized that they would forever toe the mark of being something more. Nick had been adamant that they would sleep together just to take the edge off, more friends with benefits than a couple. When he had caught wind that Torres and Bishop had invited Gibbs to paint at Jack's house, he wasn't exactly sure how their plan would work out.

Four weeks later, he finally got his answer.

Jack smiled as she watched the twins toddle directly for Gibbs' waiting arms. She knew from what little McGee had told her and the numerous conversations she'd had with Delilah, that having Gibbs as surrogate grandfather was something they were eternally grateful for.

Jethro hoisted the twins up on his hips, the frilly pink bag still securely gripped in his hand. Ignoring the violent protest coming from the majority of his joints, he jostled the twins playfully, smiling as they giggled. They wasted no time babbling, both excited to have an audience.

Jack bit the inside of her lip, trying to stop the massive smile starting to form. There was something about Gibbs interacting with children that made her wish they had met in a different life or at a younger age. It was something she kept a very tight lid on. Grace always prodded for more, to see what it was she was hiding. Whether she was protecting herself, she wasn't sure, but there was a kindness in his eyes and a softness in his features that she wanted to guard from the rest of the world.

It was ridiculous. If either of their lives had worked out differently, this tiny, little moment in time would never have existed.

"Jack." The sound of Gibbs' voice brought her back to reality.

Johnny McGee stared at her with large green eyes, tiny hands grabbing for her as she reached to take him. He babbled quietly, fascinated with her blonde locks falling in soft tresses.

Jethro cradled Morgan against his chest, listening with half and ear as she continued in her own gibberish. Eyes trained on Jack, he watched as she entertained the little boy. The young man had clearly inherited his father's shy demeanor, the only person he ever willingly socialized with was Jack. He silently wondered if she'd have issues with helping him babysit. He hushed the primal part of his brain that screamed at how right Jack Sloane looked holding a child. The first time he'd entertained such thoughts had been during the case with the stolen baby.

"You two..." McGee pointed between them, unable to finish his sentence as he tried to process the information.

"We what?" Jack prompted, noticing Delilah's amused grin at her husband's inability to express his thoughts.

"I mean… you two..."

"Ah jeez, McGee." Jethro muttered, shooting Jack a pained look at her obvious delight in the situation.

"Tell them what you've told me." Delilah piped up as she looked at her husband as he squirmed under the glare Gibbs was sending him.

"What?!" He pulled his face at her, trying to get her to stay quiet. Memories of being a probie were suddenly flooding back, creating the same anxiety he first had when he had met Gibbs.

"Yes, we're together, and no we're not planning on telling anyone." Jack snapped lightly. If it had been up to Gibbs and McGee they'd be standing there the whole day staring at each other.

The twins eagerly obeyed their mother at the mention of sweet treats, thank God for Delilah and her ability to navigate awkward situations. Jack placed Johnny on his feet, ruffling his hair affectionately as he smiled and toddled back to his mother.

Jethro was a bit more reluctant. He pressed a soft kiss to Morgan's head, before placing her on the ground, watching protectively as she grabbed her father's hand. He waved goodbye at the twins as everyone started going their separate ways.

Jack darted off towards the nearest sugar dealer she could find, while he was left staring at a stunned McGee once again. They had been to hell and back in the last sixteen years, leaning on each other a lot when their team had changed so suddenly and they tried dealing with all the changes. The awkwardness seemed to fade as they both came to terms with everything.

Jethro ruffled Morgan's hair as he said a quiet goodbye, hoping to find Jack at one of the many ice cream vendors. He glared at the pink bag dangling from his wrist as he set out to find its owner.

"Hey, Boss!" McGee waited until he was looking at him. "I'm happy for you."

With that the Senior Field Agent disappeared among the crowd.

Jethro stared out at the vast blue ocean. Wondering what the revelation would mean once he got back to the office Monday, and who exactly had won the pool that had no doubt been started. Past experience had taught him to always trust Ducky when making a bet.

The cool container suddenly pressed against his neck had been expected. He turned just in time to see the eye roll his lack of reaction brought on.

The wind had tousled her soft blonde hair into a somewhat tangled mess, her cheeks already sun kissed from the few hours they had spent browsing around in the heat. His lingering gaze was immediately drawn to the small plastic spoon between her lips. He simply nodded when she mentioned a last stroll on the beach before they left.

The looming thunderstorm had cleared most of the beach, sending the large crowds home for the day. The water was cold as it washed over their feet, the surf soaking whatever it touched.

The colour of her dress faded into the heavens occasionally, when the clouds shifted enough to let the midday sky through, wrapping her in the warmest blue he'd ever seen.

Jethro glared at nothing in particular. How he'd ended up carrying her silly little pink bag and her sandals was a mystery he wasn't eager to unravel. The word 'no' had zero weight in whatever they were calling this between them.

 _This_.

They mutually referred to what was between them as _this_. They were far too old to be referring to one another as boyfriend and girlfriend. It implied a far less complicated relationship, when theirs were the definition of complicated. Was she his lover? The term reminded him too much of his three failed marriages and being accused of having an affair.

 _This_ was quite essentially just – _them_.

They didn't have to define anything, as long as they didn't define it nothing could go wrong, right?

The feel of her lips brushing his brought him crashing back to reality.

"Glad to have you back, Cowboy." The soft tease bounced of him.

Jack licked her lips, thoroughly enjoying her ice cream. "How'd you know?"

The shock on his face was obviously poorly masked because the quiet snicker she let slip was far too knowing.

There was a soft pink colouring his cheeks and it was the closest she'd ever see him showing any type of embarrassment. It had been glaringly obvious that he knew it was her birthday. He wasn't one to sacrifice any type boat building opportunity for something as casual as simply taking a walk on the beach.

"Ah, I see." She smiled at him a little tightly, the light playing in her eyes dangerously. "You had help."

The tone of her voice indicated that if he didn't tread carefully, they'd be having a storm of their own brewing on their way back home. Jethro brushed the back of his hand over his mouth, hoping she'd either provide an opportunity for him to escape or just drop the subject. He offered her a halfhearted smile.

"Didn't wanna overstep."

She could tell he was being sincere, he wasn't going to go poking around her file just to learn more about her, he'd rather hear it from her. He wasn't going to push the subject either. Taking pity on him for what he'd endured today, she leaned her head on his shoulder, preferring to look at anything except his soul searching eyes.

"Leon used to bail me out." She didn't elaborate further, he was a smart man, he could figure it out on his own. "When he left..." the quiver in her voice had halted his steps, forcing her to face him. She focused instead on the hollow of his throat that his shirt revealed.

"Let's just say it wasn't as bad but not pretty either." The moisture in the corners of her eyes forced their way down her cheeks as she blinked.

The question floated in the air around them, adding to the weight of the humidity clinging to them. Neither would ever dare voice it, it would imply far too much.

_What changed?_

She gave him a strained smile, hoping to force away the tenderness with which he looked at her.

Cupping the back of her head in his palm, he brought her closer, the pink bag still hanging from his wrist. The Styrofoam container with ice cream pressed against his shirt, the condensation leaving a wet patch. Her eyes were big and brown, allowing him to see the vulnerability hiding behind all her brave smiles and witty comebacks.

Her lips were cold against his as he kissed her. The sugary taste of her kiss reminded him just how addicted he'd become to the sweetness that was her. She pressed closer to him, her free hand placed against his abdomen, her fingers worming their way inside his shirt.

It was scaring her how much she depended on him to chase the darkness away. The cold droplet of water that fell on her forehead had her gasping into their kiss. The droplet rolled down the bridge of her nose to the tip. Jethro smiled at her, the same warm carefree smile he'd had earlier, he kissed the tip of her nose and she couldn't help the blush that shot across her cheeks.

* * *

Jack let out a shuddering sigh, her body still humming with ecstasy as she tried to calm her thumping heart. They had been soaked from head to toe when they had stumbled through the front door, trying to get each other undressed as quickly as possible. He was still holding her tightly against him, his heart beating against his ribs hard enough for her to feel it.

She'd missed him the last few days that he hadn't been around. Being this close to him every night had chased away the demons that usually loomed in the darkest corners of her mind. It was the same reason her Glock was locked away in the safe, because _he_ was there.

Sitting back on his lap, she slid her palms over his chest, enjoying the smattering of chest hair. He was looking at her with soft blue eyes, somewhere between sated and happy.

"How long do you think it'll be before the entire office knows about us?" They were going to have to face this sooner or later.

Jethro shrugged nonchalantly, it never really bothered him what the office thought of his personal life. "McGee won't say anything." He enjoyed the view in front of him far too much to worry about anything. She was naked in his lap, a view he didn't mind in the least.

Jack leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss, flipping her onto her back and hovering over her as his hands wandered underneath the covers.

"Easy, Cowboy, you've gotta let a girl catch her breath." He laughed against her lips, a sound she very rarely heard.

Jethro leaned over her, his face pressed close to hers as he opened one of the nightstand drawers. Nudging her nose with his affectionately he smiled as she giggled softly.

Clearing his throat, he stretched out next to her, his head resting in his palm as he looked down at her. The flush on her cheeks from their activities making him smile despite himself. The golden locks he loved so much were a tangled mess as it fanned out against the pillows, he couldn't remember her looking more beautiful than she did now.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he held his hand in the air.

Opening his hand, he revealed the birthday present he'd hid in her nightstand earlier that morning before waking her. He never admitted to nerves, but he really did hope she liked what he had made her.

Jack blinked trying to focus on what was in front of her. She'd known that if he ever got her a gift that it would be handmade, but she'd never expected that she'd be this overcome with emotion when he did give it to her.

The hand carved anchor pendant dangled from his fingers. It was delicately carved, showing the amount of time he had spent creating it. To anyone else it might have looked simple, but the meaning behind it all sent her heart racing. The tips of the anchor resembled a _h_ _ei matau -_ _like_ fish hook.

"Jethro…" It was the only thing she could manage to say.

Strength and good luck, that was what it represented.

She had already determined what the anchor meant to her, and hopefully it carried the same meaning for him.

He'd kept her grounded during the hell that was Nigel Hakim. He'd been the person she had willingly shared her past with. Overcome with emotion, she pulled him down, hoping her kiss would convey just how much his gift meant to her. He was her anchor and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Taking the pendant in hand, she studied it more closely. "This must have taken you a while."

Jethro shrugged, cuddling up to her as he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder. She turned to look at him, her nose bumping his as he kissed along her jaw. Pulling back, he met her gaze. "Was worth the time." He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, and he kissed her again. "Happy birthday, Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If it was cliche, I'm seriously not sorry.


End file.
